


Stuck in a Daydream

by IhaveFiveKidswithAsamiRyuichiInmyFantasy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Because Saruhiko thats why, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveFiveKidswithAsamiRyuichiInmyFantasy/pseuds/IhaveFiveKidswithAsamiRyuichiInmyFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata was chosen by the Slate. He was chosen to be <em>his</em> successor but things went wrong and his conciousness is trapped in the Red King's domain. Was it dream or reality? Yata didn't care anymore. He belonged in <em>that</em> place where he can feel the presence of his king the most.</p><p>Who is the rightful Red King? HOMRA didn't care anymore, not when their vanguard is <em>lost</em>.</p><p>Indefinite hiatus and is currently on rewriting process because I'm not satisfied with it. Also, might not post for a long time. University is tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K doesn't belong to me as you all know. If it does then there'll be no K.

A barren land.

_'This dream again.'_ Yata thought as he craned his neck left and right.

Everywhere Yata looked, all he saw was a barren, dry land. He didn't know how he got there nor how long he's been there but he knows that he hadn't taken even one single step away from where he's standing since he came into that place. He had been having this same and repeating dream five months after Suoh Mikoto left. He would just stand there and do nothing but crane his neck left and right.

"What is this place?" Yata finally decided to ask eventhough he knows that no one will answer him.

Realizing that he won't get any answers by just standing there, Yata decided to look and search around the place. As soon as he took a step, heat emanated from the ground. The heat was so intense that it would have caused a normal person to fall on the ground and scream in pain but not Yata. The heat didn't bother him for he was a vassal and vanguard for the late Red King.

Yata continued to look around but as seconds pass, cracks appeared on the ground where familiar flames emerged causing the temperature to spike up. Only this kind of heat bothered Yata. He started to sweat buckets and his skin flushed. The heat was already too intense even for him but he felt happy for he knows that the flames causing the heat were the late Red King's flame, Suoh Mikoto's flame. His Red King and the only king for him. He felt he belonged here in this place.

* * *

 

Yata walked, walked, walked and lost track of how long he's been walking but it didn't matter to him anymore as he saw a silhouette from afar. He have always admired that strong back. He ran and ran and ran feverishly towards _him_. _Towards his king._

_"Mikoto-san..."_

_"Mikoto-san is here!"_

Yata ran faster and when he reached the silhouette, he didn't know what to feel. He wanted to cry whether it is because of happiness or loneliness, he didn't know.

His king wasn't there. All that there was is Suoh Mikoto's flame forming a silhouette of him. Yata took one step closer and the flames went wild then started to change form. What appeared before him was a familiar bird made of flames. Yata knows that firebird very well. After all, it was the only way _he_ used his aura.

Yata wanted to cry. He wanted to... so he did. He missed his king. He missed his friend. He missed both of them. _Why did they have to leave?_

With uncontrollable tears rolling down his cheeks, Yata took one step closer to the bird. Suddenly, black washed the place. Everything around him was painted black except for the bird before him and the stone tablet with mysterious patterns that formed beneath him out of nowhere. The firebird then grew in size and the flames changed form once more. What now stood before him was a large crow with three legs made of flames.

A Yatagarasu.

The crow opened its beak as if it was trying to speak but all Yata heard was a loud ringing in his ears. "What are you saying?" Yata asked with a strained face as he cupped his left ear trying to block out the ringing but it only grew louder. Yata felt his knees grow weak but he kept himself standing and then the ringing suddenly stopped. He looked up crow with a still strained face and the crow opened its beak once more. Yata expected the ringing to resume but what he heard was a rough yet gentle masculine voice

_"King."_

_"-ta Misaki!"_

Someone was calling his name.

_"Yata Misaki!"_

The place started to shake and the black world started to crumble into what seemed like broken pieces of glass.

Yata opened his eyes.

* * *

 

"Yata Misaki!"

Yata's eyes snapped opened. Yatogami Kuroh was standing before him with his hand on his shoulder. Yata looked around and everything came back to him. He's at the Mihashira Tower with the Black Dog to rescue Anna.

"Is there something wrong?" Kuroh asked after removing his hand on Yata's shoulder.

"...No. Everything's fine." Yata answered while looking down at his hands. He can still feel the heat prickling his skin. Yata grinned and clenched his hands. He can still feel Suoh Mikoto's flame inside him. "Let's go!" He announced with a clear determined tone.

Kuroh nodded and the two took steps forward making the large japanese style door to automatically slide open. As soon as the door parted, Yata bolted forward leaving the Black Dog behind.

"Anna!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pink Camellia - longing for you  
> *'him' - referred to, of course, Suoh Mikoto.
> 
> *'he' - referred to Totsuka Tatara
> 
> I only wrote it out of a whim so I might only update this when I have free time since it's tiring to be a zombie in college. Anyway,
> 
> Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Hanakotoba-


	2. Yellow Carnation

_Misaki._

_'But Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san... Even Kusanagi-san... They're all gone.'_

_Them again. Even though they're already gone, all you ever talk about is them. I'm tired of hearing it._

_You're annoying, Misaki._

_'I can't think of anyone else to turn to... You're the only one that's left..!'_

A dry chuckle escaped Fushimi's lips as he looked up the Mihashira Tower, that was currently surrounded by Scepter 4, and unconciously scratched his left collarbone. The wounds on it that was caused by himself already healed long ago. The HOMRA insignia was long gone and all that was left was a scar.

_You only remember me now when your so called 'heroes' are gone?_

_You're annoying, Misaki._

_After calling me a traitor..._

_After leaving me behind..._

_After choosing them... him..._

_After betraying me..._

_You dare crawl back?_

Another dry laugh escaped Fushimi's lips causing his subordinates to turn their heads towards him but he didn't care.

_You're pathetic, Misaki._

He was finally free from the horrendous mark but wasn't able to escape from him... from them. He won't ever be able to escape as long as Misaki's around.

_You're annoying, Misaki. You should just disappear._

He didn't realize the weight of his thoughts until they came out the tower carrying Misaki who was no longer breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yellow Carnation - you have disappointed me  
> *'After leaving me behind...' doesn't refer to when Misaki chose HOMRA than to follow Saru. It actually meant to when they were at the amusement park (SIDE:Red) where Mikoto released aura to scatter those surrounding them making Saru fall on his knees while Misaki was standing properly.
> 
> *him - again, referred to Suoh Mikoto  
> *they - referred to Kusanagi and Anna.
> 
> I'm very sorry about this seriously short chapter. I'm trying to write chapters that reflect the titles so this is how it ended. If you're confused about the chapter titles, you should search for their hanakotoba (flower meaning)  
> Again, I apologize for this really short chapter. I might update again later or tomorrow.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of appropriate works, grammatical and typographical errors.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Peace Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some, okay, most of the scenes are from the movie K: Missing Kings since this is set during it.

"Anna!" Yata called the little girl's name. Worry and shock were clear on his voice as he saw the girl caged like a bird in a golden cage situated in the center of the room. "You bastards! What're you doing to Anna?!" His anger flaring.

"Oh, what an energetic boy." The purple headed flashy man, Mishakuji Yukari, said. "We're not doing a thing." He continued as he placed his left hand on the back of his neck. "Just asking the cute little bird for a small favor."

"Cute little bird!" The green bird, Kotosaka who was standing on top of the cage and under the crown looking thing, repeated.

Red flames started to engulf Yata's skateboard, his anger continuing to flare up. "What?!" He shouted as he bolted forwarf riding his skateboard.  _'How dare they treat Anna like a caged bird?! Anna had enough of that!'_

Screaming, Yata aimed to punch Yukari in the face but the man easily dodged the attack.

"I'll leave the hotheaded one to you." Yukari ordered to his fellow green clansman who was wearing a ninja garb.

"Understood." The ninja answered then phased through the floor and reappeared beside Yata who was skating away from Yukari. Douhan grabbed Yata's head then used her aura to manipulate the physics of the floor and proceeded to phase through it dragging Yata with her.

* * *

Yata kicked the floor and sped towards Douhan. He jumped forward after flipping his skateboard upwards and aimed at Douhan's head but the ninja easily countered with her sabres.

 _'What a creepy guy.'_ Yata thought as he continued to skate towards his opponent. Suddenly, Douhan charged towards him with her sabre about to slice Yata's neck. Fortunately, Yata ducked on time but was not ready for the kick that followed. As the kick connected to his gut, Yata flew backwards back into the room where Anna is, dropping just in front of the cage.

Yata winced in pain as he tried to stand up and picked up a metal rod that was conviniently beside him.

Anna grabbed the bars of her cage as she worriedly called Yata's name.

"Heh. Don't worry. I'm just upping the odds in his favor." Yata said as he struggled to stand up using the metal rod he picked up as support.

"Then I'll take those odds and send you to hell." Douhan said as she appeared behind Yata. She was about to lift her weapon when flames came flying at her causing her to back away.

Yata turned to the source of the attack and couldn't fight the smile that crept to his face. "Kusanagi-san!"

"Ya." Kusanagi waved and walked towards them.

Yata was about to run towards the man when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He looked down his stomach and saw red staining his shirt as a sabre was piercing through him from behind. The sabre was abruptly pulled out causing more blood to gush out. After a few seconds, he fell on flat on the slab of stone where he was standing and red liquid... his blood flowed through the cracks of the stone.

 _'This stone...'_ He thought the slab of stone looked familiar before unconciousness engulfed him.

* * *

A barren land.

"This place." Yata said as he looked left and right. It was the same barren land he kept seeing in his dreams. "Another dream."

All of a sudden, flames ignited out of nowhere and circled around him. Seeing the flames, Yata remembered what he needed to do. "Anna!" Yata called the little girl's name. He needed to save her. He was frantically looking for a way out when he heard a rough voice.

 _"You can't leave this place."_  The voice said.

Yata looked in front of him and saw the large Yatagarasu made of flames from before. "What? What do you mean I can't leave?! I have to save Anna!" His voice rising in tone, not bothering to think anymore as to why he can now hear the crow's voice.

 _"You can't leave until you complete the ritual."_ The crow calmly said.

"You think I care about a stupid ritual right now?!" Yata looked around for a route of escape but found none. He decided to push through the flames but the immense heat pushed him back to the center. "Damn it!" Yata cursed out loud that's when an idea hit him.  _'Maybe if I feel pain I'll wake-'_

 _"You'll die."_ The crow cut to Yata's thoughts.  _"Without the protection of a sanctum, you'll die. If you want to leave, you have to finish the ritual."_

"Damn it all!" Yata cursed out loud once more. "What is this stupid ritual for?!" His patience finally snapped and anger flaring.

_"To become the Red King. This is the domain of the Red King and I am the guardian of this place."_

"...What?" Yata's anger died down.  _'Did I hear him right?'_ "To become the Red King?" The crow didn't answer so Yata took it as a yes. "Mikoto-san's the only Red King!" He screamed at the crow. Suoh Mikoto is the only Red King and no one can replace him... not even Yata himself.

 _"That man..."_ The flames started to go wild and the crow turned into a large tiger. " _...was a beast. He fit the title of the Red King well. But that man is no longer here."_

Yata clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before looking down. 'I k _now that. I know that very well.'_

 _"I chose you to be the Red King. Others can claim the title if they have what it takes."_  The beast paused. _"Do you want others to soil the title that Suoh Mikoto once held?"_

Yata abruptly looked up the beast. 'No _one. No one is allowed to soil his throne. Not even me.'_

 _"I won't allow you to leave."_ The beast said.

 _'Shit. I have to save Anna! I don't have time to argue here!'_  Yata sighed. 'I _hope Mikoto-san will forgive. This is to save Anna, after all.'_ "What do I need to do?" Yata said in defeat.

The beast looked up. Yata followed his gaze and saw a stone hovering above them. "That stone..." Yata mumbled. "Its the one at Mihashira Tower."

The beast looked back at Yata and said.  _"You need to be in contact and be on the same wavelength as the slate."_  The slab of stone then slowly descended in front of Yata. _"Once_ _you're in contact with the slate, you cannot leave this place for real this time until you finish the ritual."_

Yata glared at the beast. 'He _was messing with me.'_ He looked back at the stone in front of him then lifted his right arm and pressed his palm against the stone.

 _"Focus on the slate."_ The beast circled around Yata and the slate.

Yata did as he was told and felt heat spread in his palm and it started to crawl to his arm and then his whole body. "Aaaaaargh!!" He screamed in pain as the heat started to intensify a whole lot.

_"Do not let go of the slate."_

Yata clenched his jaw as he tried his best not to let go and stand still. "Aaaaargh!!" He screamed louder as the heat intensified more.

_"Endure it."_

Yata painfully turned to the beast. "What... do you... think... am I... doi-!"  He was cut off when a strong forced suddenly repelled and pushed him away from the slate. "Argh!" He grunted as he dropped on the ground. He looked at the slate and just in time to see it burst into pieces. "What- What happened?" Yata asked to the beast as he tried to sit up.

 _"Someone better than you came in contact with the slate."_ The beast answered.

"What?" Color drained from Yata's face. "... I didn't finish the ritual."

_"You successfully received half of the Red King's flame but you didn't finish the ritual. You cannot leave the domain until you gain the flames."_

Yata's eyes widened. "I'm trapped here?"

The beast only stared at him.

"You're the guardian here, right?! Help me!" Yata said in a panicked tone.

* * *

Anna swayed left and right as she suddenly started to lose control of her new found power. Her wings made of flames started to look deformed. Her flames started to go wild and gathered then formed into a phoenix.

"Anna!" Kusanagi worriedly called her name as he held Yata's limp body near him.

The fire phoenix flew upwards destroying the ceiling in the process and started to circle around the Red King's Sword of Damocles, ready to attack it.

Anna focused all of her strength on the glowing slate. "I will not lose to you." She said with a strained yet determined face. The phoenix was about to strike the Sword of Damocles when the flames forming it started to disperse and completely disappeared.

* * *

Fushimi and the rest of Scepter 4 started to raise shield with the order of Awashima as they saw green electricity and debris pour down from the tower.

"Go back twenty meters and put up the barricades again!" Fushimi barked orders. 

Huge amount of electricity gathered at the top of the tower and rained down to it when Munakata released his aura causing his Sword of Damocles to appear above him and freeze the green electricity then burst into small pieces of ice.

* * *

Members of Scepter 4 started to form lines in front of the tower to greet the new Red King. They were expecting the smug HOMRA punks to come out in an arrogant way but what they saw was frantic looking people. They recognized the little girl Anna. The girl who was usually bearing an emotionless face was crying while HOMRA's second-in-command was looking panicked while carrying a bloody person in his arms.

Kusanagi looked around and saw HOMRA's clansmen running towards them. "Kamamoto!" He frantically called the man who was currently suffering from injuries and summer fatigue. "Get my car! Yata-chan's! Yata's not breathing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peace Lily - rebirth and renewal.  
> Alright! Don't panic! Yata-chan's alive! Remember. His conciousness being trapped in the Red King's domain from the summary? Okay. That answers it! :)
> 
> I'm not good at action scenes.  
> Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
